Before it's too late ...
by SyaoranNo1Fan
Summary: A strange, new kid shows up at school. He acts very sweet towards Sakura-chan...a little TOO sweet. What's this kid's secret?
1. Default Chapter Title

  
*Beep Beep Beep*  
The alarm.  
*Beep Beep Beep*  
Sakura groaned and shoved her head under the soft pillow.  
*Beep Beep Beep*  
She quickly sat up and glared at the clock.  
"Ugh.." She cried, pressing the button down.  
She rubbed her eyes and waited for them to adjust to the bright light coming from a nearby window.   
She peered at the clock again.  
"Hoe!? I'm late!!!" she screamed, running towards her closet.  
Her screaming woke Kero-chan up.  
"Huh? Wha? What's going on here?" Kero-chan asked.  
Kero watched as Sakura ran franticly around the room.  
"Late again?" Kero-chan asked.  
"Hoeee!!" she cried again.  
Kero-chan sighed and plopped down onto the bed again, yawning.  
"Bye Kero-chan!" Sakura yelled, dashing out of the room.  
  
"Ohayo, Kaiju." Touya said as he saw Sakura enter the kitchen.  
"Humph.." She replied grabbing a piece of toast.  
Touya walked out of the room.  
"Bye!" He called to Sakura, teasingly.  
"Hoe!!! Wait!" She yelled, running after him.  
She began to put her rollerblades on and saw him walk out the door.  
"I said wait!!!!! Ugh!!!" she screamed, angrily.  
After her rollerblades were on, she dashed out the door.  
"Onni-chan!!!!" she cried, rollerblading as fast as she could.  
Touya looked back at his sister, who was screaming at him franticly, and slowed down.BR  
Sakura caught up with him and scowled.  
"Heh...it's about time, Kaiju." He said.  
"Onni-ch--" Sakura started.  
"Hey guys!" Yukito was standing at the curb, waiting for them.  
"Ohayo, Yuki-chan!" Touya said.  
Sakura simply waved at him.  
"Hi, Sakura. How are you today?" Yukito asked.  
"Um...I'm..fine..." Sakura answered.  
Yukito smiled.  
"That's nice to hear." He said.  
Sakura smiled.  
  
"Ohayo, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo said as Sakura entered the classroom.  
"Ohayo, Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura said.  
Sakura glanced at Syaoran, who was sitting quietly in his seat.  
"Ohayo, Syaoran-kun!" Sakura said, walking to her seat.  
Syaoran seemed to ignore her.  
"Hoe?...I said Ohayo, Syaoran-kun!" she repeated.  
No answer.  
"Wonder what's wrong..." she said.  
Tomoyo took her seat and looked at Syaoran.  
"Syaoran-kun? Are you okay?" she asked, poking his shoulder.  
"Huh?" He turned towards her. "What?"   
"Um...nothing." Tomoyo replied.  
Syaoran turned away and stared out the window.  
"Hoe? What's with him?" Sakura asked Tomoyo, quietly.  
"I don't know...he hasn't said anything since I walked in." Tomoyo said.  
Sakura looked back at him.  
"Something's wrong..." she said.  
  
"Ok, class...We've got a new student today!"   
Tomoyo poked Sakura.  
"Hoe?" Sakura looked at her.  
"I wonder what this one's like..." she said.  
"Yeah." Sakura answered.  
The door to the classroom opened.  
Everyone stared at it with curiosity.  
"Class...please welcome Raion Mijuto!"   
A boy stepped in. He looked around the room with his dark blue eyes. His short hair was a light brown color. A smile was worn on his face and he bowed.  
"Konnichiwa!" he said.  
Tomoyo poked Sakura again.  
"Ohohoho...take a look at Syaoran-kun..." she said quietly.  
"Hoe? Why?" Sakura asked.  
"Just look..." she answered.  
Sakura turned around and glanced at him.  
His eyes were narrowed at the new kid, glaring angrily at him.  
"Hoe, Syaoran-kun...What's the matter?" Sakura asked.  
Still no answer.  
Suddenly Raion, the new guy, walked up to Tomoyo and smiled.  
"Hello. I was assigned to sit behind you. It's very nice to meet you." He said.  
"Konnichiwa... It's nice to meet you, too." Tomoyo said.  
Sakura kept her eyes on Syaoran.  
He seemed to be getting angrier by the minute.  
"Syaoran-kun!!! What's wrong?" she asked.  
He looked at her.  
"Nothing." He said.  
"Syaora-" Sakura started.  
Tomoyo poked Sakura again.  
"That new guy is staring at you..." she said.  
"Hoe?" Sakura looked at Raion. "Oh no....."  
"I wonder if he's like Syaoran-kun!" Tomoyo laughed. "Or maybe Eriol...."  
"Hoe...I don't think so....he's staring....differently..." Sakura said. "Syaoran looked as if he was going to kill me...and Eriol...then there was Meiling.." Sakura said. 'Why do all the new students always stare at me, like they have something against me..? Hoee..' Sakura thought to herself.  
Tomoyo giggled.  
Tomoyo glanced at Raion. He seemed to be in a trance.  
"......I think he likes you..." Tomoyo smiled.  
"Hoe?!" Sakura cried.  
"Hi. I'm Raion. It's a pleasure to meet you..." Raion stood in front of Sakura. 'This is her. I just know it is.' Raion said to himself.  
"Sakura...." she said. "Sakura Kinomoto."   
"Sakura Kinomoto. What a lovely name." Raion smiled.   
Sakura blushed.  
"Hoe....Arigatou...." she said.  
"I think I'm going to like this school..." Raion said.  
  
The bell rang.  
"Sakura...I think he really likes you!" Tomoyo said.  
"Hoe? No way....he was just being polite." Sakura said.  
"Call it whatever you want....but I still think he likes you!!" she said.  
"Tomoyo-chan..." Sakura said.  
"Do you like him???" Tomoyo asked.  
"I just met him! And anyway...I told you he was just being polite....now stop with the questions!" Sakura said.  
"Ok, ok..." Tomoyo said.  
Sakura looked over at a small hill. Atop the hill there was a tree and she saw Syaoran sitting under it.  
"Hoe.....look over there! It's Syaoran-kun!" Sakura said to Tomoyo.  
"Yeah...maybe we can find out from him why he was acting so weird in class today.." Tomoyo said.  
"C'mon!" Sakura ran towards him. "Hey! Syaoran-kun!"   
Syaoran turned towards them.  
"What?" he asked.  
"We were wondering why you were acting so...odd in class today." Tomoyo explained.  
Syaoran glared at them.  
"It was nothing." He said.  
"That's what you told me....but I'll bet it has to be something...isn't that right?" Sakura asked.  
"I said it was nothing!!" he said, raising his voice.  
"No need to be rude." A voice said.  
"Huh?" Sakura and Tomoyo turned around.  
Raion walked up to them.  
"After all....these girls are just curious." He said.  
"Hmph....what do you want?" Syaoran asked, coldly.  
"Oh nothing...just heard the commotion..." Raion explained.  
"Hey guys!" Rika called as she ran up to them. "What's going on?"   
"Does the whole school have to come up here?!" Syaoran asked, annoyed.  
"Konnichiwa, minna!" Naoko ran up to them.  
"......That's it!" Syaoran stood up and headed down the hill.  
"What's with him?" Naoko asked Rika.  
Rika shrugged.  
"Syaoran-kun! Wait up!" Sakura ran after him and Tomoyo followed.  
Syaoran stopped.  
"What is it, Sakura??" Syaoran asked angrily.  
"I uh...I just want to know what's going on.....That's all." She said.  
"Nothing...ok? Now....just leave me alone..." he asked.  
"...Ok..." she sighed.   
"Hmph..." He said and walked off.  
Sakura watched as he disappeared.  
She sighed again.   
"Something the matter, Sakura-chan?" A voice asked.  
"Hoe?" She turned around.   
Raion stood there, smiling.  
"Oh...um..no...nothing." she said.  
"Hmm...you seem worried about something." He said.  
"No. It's nothing." She said again.  
"Sakura!" Tomoyo ran up to them.  
Sakura glanced at Raion. He seemed to have an angry expression on his face and was glaring at Tomoyo.  
'Hoe?' She thought. 'What's with him?'  
"Sakura! Did he say anything?" Tomoyo asked, panting.  
"Nope." Sakura answered.  
"Oh well..." Tomoyo replied. She then noticed Raion standing there.. "Oh....uh..Hi, Raion-kun."  
"Hello, Tomoyo-chan." He said in a less than cheery tone.  
Tomoyo looked at Sakura.  
"Huh? What's wrong?" Tomoyo asked. "You seem a bit tense.."  
"Oh..nothing..." Sakura said.  
"Ohoho, you're beginning to sound like Syaoran-kun, Sakura." Tomoyo smiled.   
Sakura, suddenly, felt her arms weaken and her school books dropped to the ground.  
"Sakura..." Tomoyo said, worried.   
She quickly kneeled down to pick them up.  
"Oh...um..I'm fine.." Sakura quickly said.  
Raion began to help her and couldn't help noticing something that also fell onto the ground. A Clow Card. He picked it up. Tomoyo looked at it and gasped.   
'Oh no.' She said to herself.  
"Hey..uh...Sakura-chan..." Raion said.  
"Yes?" she saw the card in his hand. Her emerald eyes widened.  
"Is this yours?" Raion asked.  
"Hoe!! Well...errr....Yes. Yes, it is." She said, quickly snatching it away.  
"Um...what is it?" Raion asked.  
"It's uh...it's a....umm..." Sakura stammered.  
"It's a bookmark!" Tomoyo said.  
"Yeah! A bookmark!..." Sakura grinned at Tomoyo.  
Tomoyo winked.  
"Hmm....a very interesting bookmark you have there. May I see it?" he asked.  
"Umm....uh..."Sakura stammered again and looked to Tomoyo for help.  
"Oh wow! Look at the time! We gotta get home and do our homework! Well, lets go, Sakura!" Tomoyo said, grabbing Sakura's arm and dashing off.BR  
"Uhh....Bye!!!" Sakura called to Raion.  
  
"Hoe, that was close..." Sakura said.  
"Yeah...." Tomoyo said.  
"What would I do without you as a friend?" Sakura giggled.  
Tomoyo smiled.  
They sat in Sakura's room. Sakura took out the Clow Cards and placed them on the floor.  
"You gotta be careful next time, Sakura. If anyone finds out about these cards.."   
"I know, Kero-chan! It won't happen again!" Sakura said.  
"I hope not.." Kero-chan said.  
"Well, Sakura....I've gotta get going...I'll see you tomorrow!" Tomoyo said, walking out.  
"Bye, Tomoyo-chan!!!" Sakura called.  
*Ring Ring Ring*  
*Ring Ring Ring*  
"Hoe?" Sakura looked at the phone. "I'll get it.."  
She picked up the receiver.  
"Hello, Sakura speaking." She said. "Hoe? What do you mean? Well, ok. Ok. Alright. Bye."   
She hung up.  
"Who was that, Sakura?" Kero-chan asked, flying up to her.  
"That was Syaoran-kun. He told me to meet him atop the hill near our school. It sounded urgent..." she answered.   
"Hmmm....I'd better go with you." Kero-chan said.  
"Ok. Come on!" Sakura said, walking out.  
  
Syaoran stood at the hill top when Sakura arrived.  
"So, Syaoran-kun, what's this thing you have to tell me?" Sakura asked.  
"I have a bad feeling about that new guy...." Syaoran said.  
"Hoe? You mean Raion? But he seems perfectly harmless.." Sakura said.  
"Never let looks deceive you, Sakura....Didn't you sense ANYthing this morning?" Syaoran asked.  
"No. Not at all." Sakura said.  
"Hmm...figures..." Syaoran said. "But we've got to keep an eye on this guy. I just don't trust him."   
"Well,.....ok." Sakura said.  
"SYAORAN!!!!"   
"Oh no..." Syaoran said, sighing, frustrated.  
"SYAORAN!!! Are you done talking??? We've got to go!!! SYAORAN!!!" Meilin ran up to them.  
"Yes, we're done....." Syaoran said.  
"Well, lets go!" Meilin grabbed his hand and took off, dragging him behind.  
Sakura still stood there.  
"Sakura.."   
"Hoe?!" she turned around.  
Raion appeared.  
"Oh...it's you." Sakura said, then she remembered what Syaoran said.  
'Doesn't seem like the dangerous type to me...' Sakura thought.  
Raion handed her a Cherry Blossom.   
"Here...I saw it and it reminded me of you..." Raion said.  
"Hoee....thanks...I guess...." Sakura said, being polite.  
"Your welcome." Raion said.  
Sakura turned away.  
'I gotta get out of here...hmm..' Sakura thought.  
He looked up.  
"Something wrong?" he asked.  
"Nothing..." she said, uncomfortably.  
"Ok...but if there is something wrong....you can tell me. We're friends...aren't we?" he asked.  
"Hoe?...um..yeah...sure we are...." Sakura answered, unsure about what else she could say.  
"Great." He smiled. "Well...I've got to leave. I'll see you tomorrow....Sakura." he said, running off.  
"Hoeee.....Syaoran's right....I have a bad feeling about this guy...." Sakura said.  
  
The next morning Touya woke Sakura up.  
"Hey, Kaiju! Get up! You want to be late...AGAIN???" Touya asked.  
Sakura threw a pillow at him.  
"...Go away...." She groaned.  
"Fine then...not my fault you're always late..." Touya said.  
Sakura felt around for something else to throw and found Kero-chan.  
Kero-chan, which was in his "Stuffed Animal Version", went sailing across the room and smacked Touya in the face.  
"Hey! Watch it, kaijuu!....What is this thing supposed to be anyway?" He poked at it.   
Sakura opened her eyes and gasped.  
'Hoe!!! Oh no!!!' she thought.  
"Uhhh...it's a .....nothing! Now give it back!" she cried.  
"A nothing, huh?" He looked at it again. "You have the weirdiest taste in toys...." Touya said, throwing Kero-chan back at her.  
"Humph!" Sakura stuck out her tongue at him as he left. She picked Kero-chan up.  
"I'm a nothing, am I!!??" Kero-chan asked.  
"Sorry, Kero-chan..." Sakura said, sitting up.  
  
"Ohayo, Sakura." Fujitaka said when she entered the kitchen.  
"Ohayo, Otou-san.....where's Onii-chan??" Sakura asked, looking around.  
"He left already...you'd better get going, too..." Fujitaka said.  
"Hoe!??! He left!? UGH!" Sakura cried, quickly placing her skates on. "Bye Otou-san!!!!"   
"Bye, Sakura."   
  
"Touya!! Stop!!!" Sakura cried, chasing after him.  
Suddenly...out of nowhere, someone grabbed her.  
"Hoe!?! Let me go! Who's there!?" she cried, stopping dead in her tracks.  
She squirmed around, trying her best to get free.  
"Sakura! It's me..." Tomoyo appeared.  
"Oh...whew, Tomoyo-chan! You scared me!" Sakura cried.  
"Shh....sorry Sakura.....but there's something we gotta talk about." Tomoyo said.  
"We?? Who else is here?" Sakura asked.  
Syaoran and Meilin appeared next to Tomoyo.  
"Come on, Sakura...." Tomoyo said, pulling Sakura into the bushes.  
  
"What's so important? We'll be late for school..." Sakura said.  
"It's about that new guy...." Tomoyo said.  
"Hmm? What about him?" Sakura asked.  
"If you ask me, I've had a bad feeling about him from the day we saw him...." Meiling said.  
"Last night, I saw enourmous flashes of light coming from inside his house...Everyone has to keep a close watch....we don't have any clue about what he's up to..." Tomoyo said.  
"Hoe...He really doesn't seem all that bad to me..." Sakura said.  
"That's because he likes you..." Meiling said.  
"He does not!" Sakura yelled.  
"Does too!" Meiling yelled back.  
"Would you two be quiet!?" Syaoran whispered loudly.  
"Gomen...." Sakura said.  
"So what are we going to do about that Raion guy?" Meiling asked.  
"Just keep an eye on him...." Syaoran said.  
"Right." Everyone said in unison.  
  
"Ohayo, Sakura-chan. I have brought something for you..." Raion walked up to Sakura when she arrived in the classroom.  
"Umm....hello Raion-kun....." Sakura said, without turning her head to face him.  
"Here." Raion handed her a crystal heart. On the heart were a Cherry Blossom and a Lion. He smiled.  
"Arigatou, Raion-kun.." Sakura said, taking it.  
She stared at it. Then she thought of it.   
'Oh my gosh...I never realized that...Raion means....lion!' she gasped, staring at it.  
'Hoe....Tomoyo and Meiling were right...he does like me.....what should I do??'   
Tomoyo sat in her seat.  
Sakura looked at her. She poked her.  
"Huh? Oh, Sakura-chan....yes?" Tomoyo asked.  
"You were right....I think Raion-kun DOES like me...What should I do?" Sakura cried.  
"Tell me about it at lunch..." Tomoyo said.  
"Ok.." Sakura replied.  



	2. Default Chapter Title

At the lunch table, Sakura sat alone, staring at the crystal.  
"Sakura!" Tomoyo ran up and sat down next to her.  
"Oh,....Hi Tomoyo-chan..." Sakura said.  
"So...what made you suddenly come to the conclusion?" Tomoyo asked.  
"Conclusion? What are you talking about?" Sakura asked, confused.  
"The conclusion that Raion likes you!" Tomoyo explained.  
"Hoe...well..." She took out the crystal. "Take a look at this.."  
"It's a lion and a Cherry blossom....um...I don't understand..." Tomoyo said, staring at it.  
"Think, Tomoyo-chan....Cherry Blossom equals Sakura....Lion equals Raion!!!" Sakura said.  
Tomoyo gasped.  
"That thought never occured to me!" she cried.  
"Yeah...but what am I supposed to do?" Sakura asked.  
"Hmm..." Tomoyo thought for a while, then she looked up. "Hey! Meiling-chan! Syaoran-kun! Over here!"  
Syaoran and Meiling walked to the table and sat down.  
"Check this out..." Tomoyo pushed the crystal towards them.  
"Ooo! Pretty! Whose is it, Tomoyo-chan?" Meiling asked.  
"Sakura's." Tomoyo replied.  
Meiling turned to Sakura.  
"Who gave this to you?" she asked.  
"Raion..." Sakura sighed.  
"Hah! I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!" Meiling exclaimed.  
"Hoe! Keep it down!" Sakura cried.  
"Humph..." Meiling studied the crystal for a while. "Hey...doesn't Raion mean--"  
"Hai..." Sakura answered.  
"Ahh....I get it..." Meiling giggled. "Hey....but what are you going to do? I mean...we're supposed to be keeping an eye on him....not making him fall in love with us..."   
"Hoe! I'm not making him....I can't get him to leave me alo-"  
"Konnichiwa people.." Raion walked to their table.  
Meiling shot an angry glare at him.  
"Excuuuse me! Only the four of US are allowed to sit at THIS certain table!" Meiling said, standing up.  
"But, Meiling-chan, it doesn't matt--" Tomoyo whispered.  
"SHHH! I'm trying to make him leave!" Meiling whispered back.  
"Hmm...I don't see what the difference is..." Raion said.  
"Well, I do....so if you would be so kind as to leave..." Meiling said, pushing Raion away.  
Suddenly a strong gust of wind blew out of nowhere and slammed into Meiling, causing her to crash against Tomoyo.   
"Ahhhh!!!" Meiling shrieked.  
Tomoyo fell backwards.  
"Hoe!! Tomoyo! Meiling!" Sakura ran to them.  
"What was that!?" Meiling cried, rubbing her head in pain.  
Syaoran stood there, glaring angrily at Raion.  
"Boy, that wind sure is strong.." Raion said.  
"A little too strong...." Syaoran said.  
Another wind, just as powerful as the last, blew in the direction of Syaoran. He moved out of the way and it hit Sakura, Tomoyo, and Meiling. They fell to the ground.  
"Somebody close the window!" Meilin cried angrily.  
Raion quickly ran to Sakura and helped her up.  
"Um..thanks.." Sakura said.  
"Syaoran! Aren't you going to help me?!" Meiling cried.  
Syaoran sighed and walked to her.  
"Thank you..." Meiling said, smiling.  
Tomoyo stood up.  
"What's causing all of this? Wind's not supposed to just come out of nowhere...especially indoors....this certainly is odd..." Tomoyo said.  
"Yeah.." Sakura agreed.  
"Heh...wonder what it is..." Raion said.  
"I bet I know..." Syaoran whispered quietly to himself.  
  
After school, Sakura, Tomoyo, and Rika sat on top of the hill.  
"So...uh..Rika-chan.." Sakura started.  
"Nani, Sakura-chan?" Rika asked.  
"What do you think of Raion-kun?" Sakura asked.  
"...Um...ohhh...you mean the new student...well he's okay, I guess...why?" Rika asked.  
"Oh..um...nothing." Sakura answered.  
"Hmmm......speaking of Raion...." Tomoyo said, looking down the hill.  
"Oi! Sakura-chan!" Raion came running up to them.  
"Hello, Raion-kun." Rika said.  
"Um..hi...." Raion turned to Sakura, ignoring everyone else around him. "Come with me...I've gotta show you something!"   
"Hoe? Show me what?" Sakura asked.  
"Just follow me!" Raion grabbed Sakura's hand and lead her to a large tree.  
"What are we doing here?" Sakura asked, glancing around.  
"Take a look at this..." Raion pointed to a small, folded note that was taped to the tree trunk. It had "For Sakura Kinomoto" printed on the front nicely.  
"Hoe...." Sakura took the note off the tree and read it.  
"What does it say?" Raion asked.  
"Oh..nothing....I've got to get going....Bye!" Sakura ran off.  
Raion watched as Sakura dashed to where Syaoran, Meiling and Tomoyo were chatting. She said something and they all ran off together.  
"Hmm..." Raion said.  
  
Sakura, Meiling, Tomoyo, Syaoran, and Kero-chan all sat in Sakura's bedroom.  
Sakura took out the note.  
"What is it, Sakura?" Kero-chan asked.  
"I'm not sure I understand what it means..." Sakura said.  
"Read it." Tomoyo said.  
"Well...okay....it says: A new danger has arrived...A new danger to fear...You'd better watch your back....For this danger is near." Sakura said.  
"Hmm...well....first of all...the person who wrote this obviously need some poetry lessons." Meiling commented.  
"Any ideas on who wrote it?" Kero-chan asked.  
"No clue.." Sakura answered.  
"Maybe we shouldn't worry too much about it...probably just some wacko kid trying to scare you." Kero-chan said.  
"I don't know, Kero-chan..." Sakura said.  
"What should we do?" Meiling asked.  
"Hey.....look at this!" Tomoyo held up the note. "Looks like some kind of stamp in the corner of it..."  
Syaoran examined it.  
"Hmm..it does..." he said.  
"Hoe...Kinda looks like two triangles connected together with a circle in between...." Sakura said.  
"Maybe if we find another one somewhere around here.....we can find out what's going on!" Meiling cried.  
"Yeah...IF we ever find another one....stamps like this don't go popping up just anywhere.." Kero said.  
"Who said we couldn't try??" Meiling asked.  
"I guess we could give it a shot." Sakura said.  
"Fine...we'll meet tonight by the school...got it?" Syaoran said.  
"Right." Everyone agreed.  
  
Tonight....  
  
"H-h-hoee....T-Tomoyo-chan....d-d-do you th-think we really should be going out to find this s-st-stamp at this hour of the n-night?" Sakura asked, hiding behind Tomoyo.  
"Don't worry Sakura...nothing's going to happen." Tomoyo smiled.   
"Yeah, Sakura. We'll track this person down..." Kero-chan said.  
"Oh and don't you just love your costume???" Tomoyo asked, turning on her video camera.  
Sakura wore a dark blue dress. Some beautiful peacock feathers hung from the back. Smaller feathers were on a headband that rested on her head.  
"Um...yeah....love it." Sakura said.  
Syaoran and Meiling sat next to the school waiting for them. Syaoran held a small candle in his hand.  
"Well...you guys ready?" Kero asked.  
"Oh yeah!" Meiling said.  
"Yep!" Tomoyo agreed.  
"Um...s-sure..." Sakura said, still cowering behind Tomoyo.  
Syaoran simply nodded.  
"Ok! Lets go!" Kero-chan cried. "Now...we'll get into teams..."  
"I get Syaoran!!!!!!!" Meiling cried.  
"I'll go with Sakura.." Tomoyo said.  
"So will I." Kero-chan said. "Now...lets go!"  
  
"Hoee...Are you sure there are no ghosts out here, Tomoyo?" Sakura asked.  
"Of course I'm sure." Tomoyo answered.  
They walked through the quiet forest, glancing in every direction from time to time.  
  
"Oh, Syaoran! Isn't this exciting?!" Meilin squealed.  
"Yeah...exciting..." Syaoran said.  
"Hey....what's that?" Meilin asked, pointing into the darkness in front of them.  
"What's what?" Syaoran looked in the direction of Meilin's point. "Huh? Is that...a cave?"  



	3. Default Chapter Title

"This place is getting darker...and darker...m-maybe we should turn back..." Sakura suggested.  
"After we've gone so far already?" Kero-chan asked. "No way.....anyway....we have no idea where we came from...so either way....we must continue!"  
"Hoe!? Don't tell me we're....lost?!" Sakura cried.  
"Okay....I'm won't tell you." Kero-chan answered.  
"Hoeee....." Sakura sighed. "We're doomed!"  
"No we're not. Lighten up, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo patted Sakura on the back.   
Sakura sighed again.  
Kero-chan peered into the darkness.  
"Hey...I think I see something...." Kero-chan said.  
"Hmm? Like what?" Tomoyo asked.  
"I'm not quite sure.....lets go see!" Kero-chan said, flying ahead.  
"Yeah! Come on, Sakura!" Tomoyo cried.  
"Ok, ok...I'm coming..." Sakura moaned.  
  
"Hmm..." Syaoran looked inside the dark cave.  
"Wonder what's in it.." Meiling said.  
"Probably nothing.....although...it is strange..." Syaoran said.  
"Strange? How?" Meiling asked.  
"Well, I don't really remember seeing a cave here before....it's almost like..it came out of nowhere...either that or I just never paid any attention.." Syaoran explained.  
"Hmm...you know....now that I think of it...I never noticed any cave here either..." Meiling said.  
Syaoran flashed his candle inside the cave for a second.  
"Hmm...." Syaoran said.  
  
"What....do...you...think...it..is...Kero-chan?" Sakura asked, panting between words.  
"I'm not sure...I hope it'll help us...." Kero-chan said.  
"Hey!....I see a light!" Tomoyo said.  
"So do I!" Kero-chan said.  
"Me, too..." Sakura agreed.  
"Wonder where it's coming from.." Tomoyo said.  
"Hmm...better be extremely careful..." Kero-chan warned.  
"W-why..?" Sakura asked, nervously.  
"I'm not sure...just be careful." Kero-chan said.  
Sakura swallowed hard.  
"Hoe..." she said weakly.  
  
"I hear something.." Meiling said.  
"Huh?" Syaoran looked around.  
"There it is again!" Meiling clung onto Syaoran's arm.  
"Shh!" He exclaimed.  
"W-what is it, Syaoran???" Meiling asked.  
"I'm not sure...probably just some sort of wild animal..." Syaoran said.  
"Sure didn't sound like one to me.." Meiling muttered.  
  
"Did you say something, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked.  
"No....why?" Sakura asked.  
"Um...nothing....but I could have sworn I heard you say something to me..." Tomoyo explained.  
"A ghost!!!!!!" Sakura cried and hid behind Tomoyo.  
Tomoyo laughed.  
"Sakura...it's not a ghost..." Tomoyo said.  
"The light's moving!" Kero-chan cried.  
"Hoe?! I was right! It is a ghost!!!!" Sakura shouted.  
"Keep your voice down!" Kero-chan whispered.  
"Oh...sorry....but...what is it?" Sakura asked.  
"I don't know..." Kero-chan answered.  
  
Meiling walked to the cave opening. A broken tree branch lay on the ground and without noticing, she tripped over it.  
"Ahhhh!!" She cried, plunging to the ground, landing face first.  
Syaoran sweatdropped as he watched her.  
She sat up.  
"Oww....that hurt!" Meiling whined. "Grrrr..dumb branch..."  
  
"Now I know I heard something.." Tomoyo said.  
"The ghost is back!" Sakura cried. Without thinking, she ran.   
"Sakura!!!!!!! Stop!!!" Tomoyo cried, running after her with Kero-chan close behind.  
  
Meilin stood up and saw something in the woods moving quickly towards them.  
*CRASH*  
Syaoran's candle dropped to the ground.  
"Wha?! Who!?" Syaoran sat on the ground, confused. He rubbed his side. "What happened?!"  
"Sorry, Syaoran-kun..." Sakura, too, sat on the ground.  
"Sakura, what are you doing!?" Syaoran cried.  
"I uh...kinda ran into you..." Sakura explained.  
"I can see that. Why were you running like that anyw--" Syaoran stopped. "Nevermind."  
Syaoran sighed and got up.  
Kero stared at the candle.  
"So you were the strange light in the distance..." Kero said.  
"And you guys were the strange sounds in the distance!" Meilin cried.  
"Well, don't we all feel silly?" Tomoyo said.  
"Hmm...well...anyway..we found this cave." Syaoran point to the cave near them.  
Kero-chan flew up to it.  
"Heey!! Look! The symbol!" Kero-chan exclaimed.  
"What symbol?" Sakura asked.  
"At the top of this cave..." Kero-chan pointed. "There's the symbol that we saw earlier in the note!"   
"Hoe..so...that means.." Sakura gulped.  
"We got to go into the cave.." Syaoran said.  
"Yay...." Sakura moaned.  
  
"Lets all stick together..." Kero-chan said.  
"Right." Meiling agreed.  
Kero-chan entered the cave first. Then Syaoran went after him, since he had the candle. Sakura followed and Tomoyo. Tomoyo held her video camera. Meiling stuck next to Syaoran.  
Their footsteps echoed throughout the cave.  
"This place gives me the creeps..." Meiling said.  
Sakura looked back at the opening of the cave.  
"Wait everyone..." Sakura said.  
"What is it?" Meiling asked.  
"Um..was there ever an opening to this cave?" Sakura asked.  
"What do you mean? Of course...how do you think we got in?" Tomoyo said.  
"Well..um..I might be wrong but....I see no opening.." Sakura said, pointing to where the cave door was.  
"Wha?! T-the enterance to the cave! Where'd it go!?" Tomoyo cried.  
"Does that mean we're...TRAPPED?!" Meiling cried. "I don't want to die!!!"   
"We're not going to die...we'll just find some other way out.." Syaoran said.  
  
A mile later, they began getting restless.  
"I'm tired!" Meilin whined.  
"Me, too..." Kero said.  
"Hoe..So am I.." Sakura agreed, sitting down.  
"We'll never get out at this pace.." Syaoran said.  
"I'm kinda hungry too..." Kero said.  
"I think I'm running out of film.." Tomoyo complained.  
Meilin walked around the room. A tiny rope lay on the floor. Meilin stepped on it and tripped.  
"Not again..." Syaoran said.  
"Humph...I hate it here..this is not f-" Meilin was interupted.  
A large metal cage fell from the ceiling of the cave and over Meilin.  
"Hey!!! Wha-what's this!?" Meilin cried in terror.   
Sakura ran to her.  
"Hoe!? What's happening?!" Sakura yelled.  
"Someone help!!!!!!!" Meilin screamed.  
Sakura quickly grabbed her key. "RELEASE!" The key turned in the wand.   
"Sword!" Sakura held up the sword card and threw it up into the air. "Slash through thes-"  
A large opening appeared in the ground under Meilin.  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" She screamed as she fell through.  
"Meilin!!!!!" Sakura yelled after her.  
"What happened?!" Kero cried.  
"Meilin...." Tomoyo looked down into the vast empty hole.   
"Come on...we got to find her..." Syaoran said.  
  
"Now I'm really tired....it seems like everything we past...it's the same.." Sakura complained.  
"I feel like we're going around in circles!" Tomoyo said, sitting on a rock.  
Mechanical noises came from the rock.  
"Did you hear something?" Kero asked.  
"No...not really...why? Did you?" Sakura asked.  
"Yeah...I wonder what it--Tomoyo!!!" Kero stared at Tomoyo in horror.  
Mechanical straps that came from inside the rock tied around her and pulled her into another hole.  
"TOMOYO!!" Sakura cried. "No..." Sakura grabbed Kero and shook him. "We gotta find her!!!" She cried.  
"Sakura! Calm down! We'll find them...don't worry..." Kero said.  
"Hmm...we'd better look out..this place must have traps all over it..." Syaoran said.  
"Where did they take Tomoyo and Meilin!?" Sakura cried.  
"I'm not sure...but we will get them back, Sakura-chan." Kero reassured.  
A small net appeared.  
"Huh?" Syaoran looked at it. The net was aimed at Kero. "Kero! Behind you!"   
"Wha?!" Kero turned around, but only face the net. He tried to fly but it was too late.  
It trapped Kero and began pulling him away.  
Sakura grabbed it net.  
"Let Kero go! I said let him go!!!!" Sakura tried ripping the net apart but the material that was used to make it was too strong.  
The net swung around, with Sakura hanging tightly onto it. It smacked into Syaoran causing Sakura to smack into him too.  
They both fell to the ground.  
"Ohh...now they've got Kero...whoever they are.." Sakura said, getting up.  
"Sakura...try using a Card to get us out of here...." Syaoran said.  
"Which one? "The Escape Out Of The Weird Cave" one? "Or maybe "The Signal For Help Because We're Trapped Inside A Ca-" Sakura said.  
"Ok, ok. I get your point..." He sighed, frustrated.  
"I was right...we ARE doomed!" Sakura moaned.   
Syaoran collasped to the ground.  
"Great...now what are we supposed to do????" Syaoran asked, angrily.  
"Hoee....l want to go home.." Sakura said, leaning against a wall.  
"Well that's highly impossible..." Syaoran said.  
"Humph...hey...Syaoran...What if this is a Clow Card we're dealing with here?" Sakura asked.  
"Couldn't be....If it is...must be a very strong and powerful one.." Syaoran said.  
"Hoee...As long as it's not another ghost..." Sakura said.  
Syaoran stood up.  
"Might as well continue.." he said.  
"Ohh....fine.." Sakura said as she straightened up a bit. 


	4. Default Chapter Title

Syaoran looked at the candle.  
"The flame...it's going down.." Syaoran said.  
"Hoe!? No...it can't!" Sakura cried.  
The light went out. Darkness flowed into the cave, quickly.  
"Hoe!!!!! Now what?!" Sakura asked, moving closer to Syaoran.  
"I don't know...we won't be able to see anything like this...maybe we should stay put. " He said.  
"Oh....um....don't ghosts come out at night....in the dark?" Sakura asked.  
Syaoran sighed.  
A light breeze blew in their direction.  
Sakura froze.  
"I don't like it here..." she said.  
Syaoran sat down and stared into the darkness.  
"What is it, Syaoran-kun?" Sakura asked, seating next to him.  
"I'm trying to figure out who put those traps there.." Syaoran said.  
Sakura held out her wand.  
"What are you doing?" Syaoran asked.  
"If someone tries to attack us, I can hit them with this.." Sakura explained.  
"Oh boy.." Syaoran mumbled.  
"I wanna go home!" Sakura angrily banged against the cave's walls with her wand.  
*Clang*  
"Hoe? That was weird.." Sakura said.  
"What was?" Syaoran asked.  
"Well....when I hit the wall...it made a strange noise....like it was hollow inside..." Sakura said.  
Syaoran walked up to the wall and tapped it.  
"Hmm....you're right...it sounds like it's metal.." Syaoran said.  
"Hoe? Metal? But that means.." Sakura said.  
"We're not really in a cave...." Syaoran finished.  
"Then where are we?!" Sakura cried.  
"A trap...." Syaoran replied.  
A bright light came on in front of them.  
"A trap is correct!" A fimilair voice said.  
"Wha?!" Syaoran turned around.  
Raion appeared under the light.  
"Raion-kun!" Sakura yelled.  
"Yes, Sakura..." Raion said, walking to them.  
"Why are you doing this?" Sakura yelled.  
"Because..of him." Raion grabbed Syaoran by the neck.  
Syaoran quickly jerked free.  
"So...a trap cave....I would have expected more..." Syaoran said, glaring at Raion with his deep, intense eyes.  
"But..what about him, Raion-kun?" Sakura asked.  
"Don't you like me, Sakura-chan?" Raion asked.  
"Well...yes...as a friend..." Sakura replied.  
"Exactly....ONLY as a friend.." Raion said.  
"Hoe?! All this just for to like you? You could have told me elsewhere.." Sakura said.  
"Oh...but it's not that simple...something stands between us..." Raion said.  
"First of all....there is no "us"..and second....what?" Sakura asked.  
Raion took out an arrow and pointed it at Syaoran.  
"Him." Raion said.  
"Him?! What does Syaoran-kun have to do with this??" Sakura asked.  
"You can't fool me, Sakura....I know how you feel about this...horrible person." Raion said.  
"He's not a horrible person! He can just be sorta--" Sakura started.  
"Excuse me...but if you haven't noticed....I'm standing right here!" Syaoran said.  
"Well..I'd love to talk badly about you somewhere else...but I must kill you now." Raion said.  
"Raion, you can't!" Sakura cried.  
"I'm sorry Sakura, but if we want to be happy...we must be rid of this person." Raion said.  
"I told you already and I'll tell you again! We are NOT a couple!" Sakura cried.  
"It's no use, Sakura! He's only hearing what he wants to hear... You got to get out of here!" Syaoran said.  
"No way!" Sakura said.  
Raion put away the arrow.  
"Whew...Thank you Raion." Sakura said.  
"I won't kill him...not now at least...I have a special place where I want you to die..." Raion said, smirking at Syaoran.  
"Lucky me." Syaoran said.  
"B-but.." Sakura said.  
Raion pressed a button and a hole appeared under Syaoran.  
"Bye bye." Raion said.  
"Syaoran!!!!!!" Sakura ran up to the hole in which Syaoran fell into. She tried to jump in but was held back by Raion. "Syaoran..."  
"Hush, Sakura. Come...follow me." Raion said.  
  
Syaoran fell down in hole and landed in a chamber-like room.  
"What? Where am I?" He said. He saw empty cages and two guards walked up to him and grabbed him.  
"Hey! Wha-What are you doing?!" He cried. He took out his sword and slashed at them.  
They tied him up and dragged him along.  
"Syaoran-kun!" a voice yelled.  
"Huh? Tomoyo-chan??" Syaoran looked into one of the cages and saw her. Her hands were chained to the wall.  
"Where's Sakura???" Tomoyo cried.  
"I don't know!" Syaoran called back.  
"Who did this?!" Tomoyo asked.  
"Raion." Syaoran replied as he was dragged away.  
They took him down the steps and into another chamber.  
"SYAORAN!!" Someone called.  
"Meilin???" Syaoran saw Meilin in a cage like Tomoyo's. Her hands and feet were handcuffed together.  
"Syaoran! Are you okay?!" She cried.  
"I'll be fine..." He said.  
She glared at the guards.  
"Let him go! Did you hear me!? Hey! Come back here you big dorks!" Meilin cried.  
"Hey! Keep it down!" Kero called. He was in a large, glass bottle. "Syaoran....is Sakura ok?"   
"She's fine...I hope." Syaoran said.  
They pulled Syaoran into another chamber with a very small cage. They threw him in and chained him to a chair.  
"Have fun." They said, leaving.  
  
"Raion-kun...why? This whole thing couldn't just be for my affection..." Sakura said.  
"Oh but it is....everything stood in our way....especially him." Raion said.  
"But why him?? I don't understand." Sakura said.  
"You're in love with him! That's why!" Raion cried.  
"No, I'm not!" Sakura said.  
"Don't deny it Sakura....I can see right through you..." Raion said.  
"But you can't hurt my friends!" Sakura cried.  
"Oh...don't worry...You'll forget about them soon." Raion said.  
"You can't do that! I won't let you!" Sakura cried.  
"But Sakura..." Raion said. "Don't you want to be happy?"   
"Yes..and that'll never happen if you hurt my friends!" Sakura cried.  
"They won't feel a thing." Raion said. "Dying doesn't hurt that much..only for a second.."  
Sakura gasped.  
"You are insane!" She cried.  
"Hmm..." Raion looked at Sakura.  
"Take me to my friends!" Sakura demanded.  
"As you wish.." Raion said with a smirk.  
  
He lead her to the chamber.  
"Hoe....Oh my gosh....you're crazy..." She exclaimed, looking around.  
Then she spotted Tomoyo.  
"Tomoyo!!!" She ran to her cage.  
"Oh...Sakura...are you okay?: Tomoyo asked, looking up.  
"Don't worry about me..." Sakura said.  
"You've got to get out of here.." Tomoyo said.  
"Not without you guys.." Sakura said. "Did you see Syaoran?"   
"Yes...they brought him in...not too long ago." Tomoyo answered.  
"Ok. You just hang on, ok? I have an idea." Sakura whispered.  
"Be careful." Tomoyo said.  
Sakura stood up and looked at Raion.  
"I've seen enough.." She said.  
"Ok, my darling." Raion smiled. "Let us go."  
"But first...." Sakura said. "I wish to tell you something."  
"Yes?" Raion looked at her.  
She walked to him. Closer. Closer. Closer.  
He looked at her, confused.  
She whispered into his ear.  
"You'll be sorry." She said.  
She quickly whacked him in the stomach with her wand and watched him fall to the ground in pain.  
"Sakura!" Tomoyo shouted. "Nice going!"  
"He trusted me too much..." Sakura said, looking at him. She thought of Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Meilin. She hit him again.  
She bent down and grabbed the keys to the cages.  
"Ok, Tomoyo...Lets get you out of here.." She said, opening Tomoyo's cage. She stepped in and began opening the chains around Tomoyo's hands.  
They walked out of the cage.  
"Ok...where's everyone else?" Sakura asked.  
"Down here." Tomoyo pointed to the stairs.  
"Ok! Come on!" Sakura ran down the stairs. 


	5. Default Chapter Title

"Forty-two bottles of beer on the wall...Forty-two bottles of beer....take one down...pass it around...Forty-one bottles of beer on the wall.."   
"Ugh! Could you please shut up?!" Meiling cried, glaring at Kero-chan. "And didn't I already tell you to do that twenty-two bottles ago?!"  
"Don't tell me what to do! Little brat..." Kero-chan said.  
"This from the beast that looks like a bath sponge!" Meiling cried.  
"I dare you to say that again!" Kero-chan yelled.  
Sakura walked in.  
"You guys! Calm down!" Sakura said.  
"Sakura!" Kero-chan cried.   
Sakura opened Meilin's cage and then let Kero out of the bottle.  
"We got to go get Syaoran!" Meiling cried.  
Tomoyo took out her video camera.   
She looked up.  
"Sakura! Behind you!" Tomoyo gasped as she saw a guard come up to Sakura.  
"Hoe?!" Sakura turned around.  
"Duck!" Tomoyo cried.  
Sakura ducked and watched as Tomoyo ran up and smashed her video camera into the guard's face.  
He ran off, desperatly trying to pull the pieces of the lens out of his face.   
"Thanks, Tomoyo-chan." Sakura said.  
"Come...lets go." Kero-chan said.  
  
They continued going down the stairs and came across the chamber where Syaoran was.  
"Oh, Syaoran! Are you okay!?" Meilin asked.  
"Yeah..I'm fine." Syaoran replied.  
Sakura unchained him.  
"Lets find a away to get out of here..." Kero said.  
They walked down the long hallway.  
"Tsk tsk tsk, Sakura..." A voice said.  
"Hoe?!" Sakura turned around.  
Raion stood in front of them, holding a candle.  
He pressed a red button. A cage fell out and trapped Tomoyo, Meilin and Kero.  
"Hey!" Kero cried.  
"Deja vu.." Meilin said.  
"Let us out!" Yelled Tomoyo.  
"I wouldn't touch those bars if I were you.." Raion said. "They can and will shock you..."   
"Let them go!" Syaoran cried.  
Raion walked up to Syaoran. He took out his bow and arrows.  
"How about a fight? You and me, Syaoran. One weapon each. For Sakura." Raion said.  
"What?" Syaoran looked at Raion.  
"You heard me. You up for it?" Raion asked.  
"Lets change it around a bit. I win, we get out of here." Syaoran said.  
"And what if I win?" Raion asked.  
"If you win? You wish..." Syaoran mumbled.  
"Hmm...If I win...I get to kill you?" Raion asked.  
"What!? No wa--" Syaoran covered Sakura's mouth.  
"Be quiet!" Syaoran said.  
"B-but.." Sakura protested.  
"Deal." Syaoran said.  
"Deal." Raion held out his hand to shake, but Syaoran turned away.  
"Syaoran, no!" Sakura cried.  
Raion held up his bow and arrow.  
Syaoran took out his sword.  
"A bow and arrow?" Meilin said. "Some weapon..."  
"Be quiet.....big mouth girl..." Raion said, glaring at Syaoran, then Meilin.  
"Humph...you can beat this rat, Syaoran!" Meilin shouted, then she gave one last glare at Raion. "Robin Hood wanna-be...."  
"Ready?" Raion asked, staring at Syaoran.  
"Only if you are." Syaoran replied.  
Raion quickly placed an arrow in the bow and aimed at Syaoran. Syaoran slashed at Raion before the arrow was shot. Raion backed up and held up his bow and aimed again. Suddenly two guards came up and grabbed Sakura.  
"Hoe!!!! Let me go!" Sakura yelled.  
Syaoran turned around Sakura.  
"What??!" Syaoran shouted. "Sakura!"  
Raion snuck up behind Syaoran and slashed at his back with an arrow. Syaoran fell to the ground. Then Raion aimed his arrow at him.  
"Go ahead." Syaoran said.  
Sakura managed to get free and ran to where Syaoran and Raion where.  
"Stop!!" She cried.  
Raion backed away.  
"Don't defend him....it just makes it harder for me.." Raion said.  
"Good." Replied Sakura.  
Syaoran stood up and held up his sword.  
"Sakura....tell me.....do you love him..or me?" Raion asked.  
Sakura grabbed her wand and swung it at Raion.  
"Why around you doing this??!!!" She yelled.  
Raion backed up away from her. He stood next to Syaoran and when he ducked, Sakura accidently whacked Syaoran in the head.  
"Opps.." Sakura said.  
"Sakura! I'm not the enemy!" Syaoran cried, rubbing his head.  
"Hoee..." Sakura said, weakly.  
Syaoran stood up and reached for his sword.   
"Huh? Sakura, did you see where my sword went?" He asked.  
"Um..no." Sakura answered.  
Syaoran looked around and saw Raion standing behind Sakura, pointing an arrow at her.  
"Sakura! Behind you!" He cried.  
"Hoe?!" Sakura swirled around and saw Raion directly in front of her.  
"Fine, Sakura.....if I can't be with you....no one else will!" He cried.  
"Sakura!!!" Tomoyo cried.  
"Get out of there!" Meilin covered her eyes.  
"Raion, STOP!" Kero yelled, angrily.  
"Good-bye....Sakura." Raion said.  
Raion slashed the sword at Sakura, but in a flash, Syaoran jumped up and shoved Sakura out of the way.  
Sakura fell to the ground. She looked up and saw blood. Sakura glanced around her body for a wound. But she found nothing. She blinked, confused.   
"Hoe?" Sakura said. She turned her attention to Syaoran, who was laying on the ground. The blood...wasn't hers....it was his....  
"Syaoran!!!" Sakura cried. She quickly ran to him. "Why??? Why did you do that?!"   
Syaoran looked up at her and smiled, through the pain.  
"I-I'll be fine...Don't w-worry about me." He said.  
She gazed down at the large, bleeding wound, caused by the slash of the sword. Tears shimmered in her emerald eyes.  
"Syaoran...." Sakura said.  
She tried to control the flow of tears....  
"Don't cry, Sakura-chan..." Syaoran said. "I'll be fine."   
Sakura looked at the wound and then at the pain on his face.  
"Oh, Syaoran!" She sobbed. "Why??"  
Syaoran smiled.  
She threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly.  
A surprised look appeared on his face.  
She looked at him closely.  
"Syaoran....don't ever die....please don't go...stay here...please...." Sakura weeped.  
She held onto his hand and watched him.  
"Sakura.. I'll m-miss you.." Syaoran said. His eyes closed, slowly.  
"No...don't.....you can't....I won't let you..." Sakura said. She held onto his hand more tightly.  
She watched as he took his last precious breath....and then was gone...forever.   
"How could you??? How could you leave me?" She sobbed. "I love you...Syaoran." Sakura softly whispered.  
A hand appeared on her shoulder.  
Raion.   
Sakura stood up. She stared into Raion's deep blue eyes.   
Raion backed up a bit. Her eyes flashed red. Her once crying face...turned into deep anger. It was more than anger...almost like she has turned....evil. She sweep some strands of her auburn hair off her face. She grabbed her wand and walked slowly towards Raion, her eyes watching his every cowering move. She watched as he crept to the corner of the room they stood in.  
"You can't kill anyone with that weak wand of yours.." Raion smirked.   
She ignored his comment. Her mind was blank. All she could think about was Revenge. Revenge for hurting the one she...loved? Raion was right. No one ever admits they like someone. No one ever realizes they LOVE someone...until it's too late. Her feelings have been bottled up inside her. Afraid to come out. Afraid to show themselves. They've waited too long. Much too long. If only she'd told him. If only...  
Raion held up his bow and arrow. He shot at her. It hit her arm. Crimson drops of blood made their way down to the ground. Sakura simply grabbed the arrow and pulled it out. She felt no pain. She felt nothing. All she wanted was one thing to take place. The death of Raion Mijuto. If that was his actual name.   
Raion stared at Sakura. Frightened. Frightened of what she was going to do to him. The flame from the candle in Raion's hand danced around wildly as the soft breeze blew into it.  
Sakura stepped up to him. Staring down at him. She threw down her wand. And picked up Syaoran's sword.  
Raion's eyes widened.  
"Y-you wouldn't.." He said.  
Sakura knelt down and stared face to face with him.  
She held up the sword carefully. Leaning towards the candle, she slowly blew it out.   
Everything went black. 


	6. Default Chapter Title

'....Hoe? Who--who're you..?' Sakura whispered in an ever so soft voice as she drifted off into dreamland. She stood upon a rather large building. A boy was seen across from her. Chestnut brown tendrils, mahogany orbs....He stood on the Tokyo Tower, silent and still. The wind blew past them quickly as Sakura studied the stranger. Suddenly the boy floated up into the air. 'Hoe?! N-nani?!' those words escaped from her lips as she saw what had just happened. Feathery white wings spread out from behind him.   
"Hoe!!" Sakura cried, waking up. She peered around and saw nothing. "Just a.. dream... " Then, from above, a large white feather fell upon her lap. She gasped at the site of it. Not knowing if she should look up to see what it was, for it could have been a ghost, she sat there... completely still, not even daring to take a big breath. Suddenly a shadow was cast upon her. The figure of the same boy who was in her dream. Finally, she raised her head and looked up. A bright light blinded her for a few seconds. The figure floated down to her.   
"Sakura.." a voice said.  
"Aa..? Who're.. you?" Sakura asked, still trying to adjust to the light. A hand from the person extended and gently was placed upon her shoulder. Her eyes became more used to the light as she looked up at the boy's face.   
"S-Syaoran!?" she gasped. She grabbed him hand as tears welled up in her emerald eyes. "Syaoran.. is it really.. you?" she managed to choke out.  
"Sakura, please don't cry." Syaoran said softly.   
"But... I-I can't... why can't you come back?!" She cried.  
"Sakura, you know that's impossible... " Syaoran's eyes softed a bit. "But, I'll always be with you. You just have to realize that. You can't be sad over me your whole life..."   
"It's too hard.. to stop thinking abou--" Sakura was interuppted as Syaoran placed his index finger over her mouth, silencing her.   
"You must try. For me. I'm always going to be watching you... but I don't want to see you cry when I look at your face." Syaoran said.  
"H-hai.... Syaoran..? " Sakura asked, holding back tears.  
"Yes?" Syaoran looked down at Sakura.  
"Is.. is this my.... my fault?" Sakura said.   
"Sakura, don't do this to yourself!" Syaoran yelled. "Never even think about blaming my death on you!... Never! You understand?"  
Sakura nodded weakly.   
"Good bye, Sakura.." Syaoran said softly, floating up into the air.  
"No! Don't go...please..." Sakura cried, grabbing onto his hand.   
"The past... is nothing but the past, Sakura. But, the future...holds your destiny. Don't ruin it like this... " Syaoran said.  
Sakura's grip on his hand suddenly released. A small smile came onto Syaoran's face. The bright light shone again and soon he disappeared. Sakura slowly laid down and closed her eyes, thinking about what he said. 'Don't worry, Syaoran... I won't disappoint you... '  
  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Well? How'd I do? First fanficcie so sorry if it stinks... But, at least I tried! Sorry about Syaoran.. I know a bunch of you ish mad about that... I didn't mean to! I loove Syaoran! n_n It's just that I was going for the "sad" concept... e_e; Eh heh.. but not to worry! I'm already finishing up my next fanfic! Comedy... n_n....And then my horror story.. u_u; Eh heh... I have way too much time on my hands.. x_x;   
Reviews would be nice! ^_^ 


End file.
